A disposable diaper for pet to be used for a pet, such as a dog or cat, is known to the inventors. Such a disposable diaper for pet catches feces and urine of the pet by covering the anus and the urethral opening positioned between bases of hind legs when being worn.
Some pets (for example miniature dachshund having short legs and a long abdomen) have the urethral opening located further toward the front than a position between bases of hind legs. In addition, male dogs have the urethral opening located further toward the front compared to female dogs. If the disposable diaper for pet is used for pets having the urethral opening further toward the front than a position between bases of hind legs, the urethral opening may not be covered by the diaper and urine may leak.
Given this, an absorbent article for pet that is configured in a belt-like shape and to be worn in a state of being wrapped around the pet's waist is also known to the inventors.
Such an absorbent article for pet configured in a belt-like shape can cover the urethral opening, regardless of position thereof.
The absorbent article for pet is put on the pet in the following steps, for example.
First, the first end portion of the absorbent article for pet is placed on the back of the pet and the first end portion is held by one hand of a user, thereby keeping the first end portion in close contact with the back of the pet. Next, in a state in which the first end portion is held by one hand, the second end portion located on a second end side of the absorbent article for pet is held by the other hand and wrapped around the pet's body to cover an abdomen of the pet. And then, the second end portion of the absorbent article for pet is pulled to bring a side portion of the absorbent article for pet in a longitudinal direction into close contact with the waist of the pet, and, in this state, the inner surface of the second end portion of the absorbent article for pet and the outer surface of the first end portion is engaged with each other with some engagement members. The absorbent article for pet can thus be maintained in a state of being appropriately wrapped around the pet's waist.
Here, the first end portion and the second end portion of the absorbent article for pet are joined by engaging a hook member provided on an outer face of the first end portion with a loop member provided on an inner face of the second end portion, or by arranging an adhesive tape on the outer face of the first end portion and attaching the inner face of the second end portion to the adhesive tape.
However, the inventor(s) has recognized that if an engagement force of the nonwoven fabric constituting the second end portion with which the hook member or the adhesive tape is engaged is too high, it would be difficult to remove the hook member or the adhesive tape from the nonwoven fabric of the second end portion. As a result, the nonwoven fabric of the second end portion may be damaged upon removal, leading to a problem of exposure of an absorbent core and the like. On the other hand, if the engagement force of the nonwoven fabric is too low, the first end portion may be detached from the second end portion due to movement of the pet wearing the absorbent article for pet.